Fighting For Fiona's Love
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek is in the movement but in love with Fiona but Bragon also loves her.  Can Shrek win her and help stop Rumpel?
1. Chapter 1

**Fighting For Fiona's Love**

**A/N**

**Hey guys it's me Pricat and I know you guys haven't seen me on the Shrek section a lot recently as I've been writing other fics for my other fandoms but seeing new SFA clips all week and listening to the SFA score made me wanna write something new for my fave Dreamworks fandom even though I don't have the novel.**

**In this, both Bragon and Shrek-chan are rivals for Fiona as it's alternate Far, Far Away.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a clear night in Far, Far Away as Fiona was running through the forest as Rumpel's witches were chasing after her as she had smuggled weapons and food from the castle as the movement were low on supplies as she knew it was dangerous but it was worth it to end the battle that had been going on as she was cornered as she prepared to use a crossbow but was hit by a blast from one of the witches.

But then she saw somebody lunge at them using a cross bow as he knocked the witches off their brooms as he saw Fiona get to her feet slowly.

"Are you okay?" Bragon asked as she nodded.

"I-I'll be okay." she said as he saw an arrow in her arm.

He had to get her into the hideout before she got hurt worse as he saw she was getting dizzy as he was nervous as he lifted her as he ran into the hideout.

He then headed to where the healers were but he saw a pair of brown eyes stare in his direction as he knew who they belonged to as an ogre in a white tunic with a brown alligator vest and a brown belt along with tartan trousers but he seemed to care about Fiona like he did but Bragon was steamed as it'd been that ogre's idea to have Fiona go out there alone and steal supplies from the castle as it had been insane as he needed to speak to him as Fiona looked worried hearing the muscluar ogre male murmur and pace as she knew what was wrong as she knew he was i8n a bad mood.

"Please Bragon calm down.

He didn't mean it." she pleaded as he sighed.

He then left her for a while.

* * *

Shrek was eating a chmmichonga as Cookie had been busy cooking but he saw Bragon approach and he looked steamed as Shrek was nervous as the muscluar ogre male was grabbing him by the collar as the other ogre male was nervous as he knew Bragon was mad as he had a feeling the plan had gone a little wrong as he saw Fiona stop them.

"Bragon leave him alone!

It wasn't his fault it happened.

Sometimes plans go wrong, you know that!" she snapped as he sighed.

"Fine." he replied as Shrek smiled nervous.

"Are you okay?

Bragon didn't hurt you, did he?" Fiona said.

Shrek shook his head.

"No he didn't." he replied blushing.

She smiled at that.

"Come on let's go train." she said as Shrek smiled.

Maybe he wasn't out of her league after all........


	2. To The Joust

**Fighting For Fiona's Love**

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope you guys like this.**

**Thanks to Rooz for reviewing.**

* * *

Bragon was mad as he headed to where the dragons were kept as he wanted to get revenge on Shrek for making him look bad in front of Fiona as there was only one way to settle this by jousting.

He smiled as he saw somebody was watching him as it was Cookie but she kind of had a crush on him as he was kind of hunky but knew he had eyes for Fiona as she was sad as she saw Bragon riding on a dragon as she went to get Fiona as she wondered what Cookie wanted as she was about to take a shower as the female ogre chef knew that she was also tired from training and protecting Shrek from Bragon.

"What's wrong Cookie?" she asked.

"You'd better hurry!

Bragon is on a dragon and he's planning to joust Shrek with it." she said.

The warrior ogress was nervous hearing this as she knew that Bragon was the king of dragon jousting and was nervous knowing Shrek could get hurt as she followed Cookie to where Bragon was headed.

Bragon smiled as he was astride a silver scaled dragon holding a lance as Shrek was on a black scaled dragon holding a lance as he was determined to do this as most of the other ogres in the movement were crowded around them cheering as Fiona was scared as she needed to stop them but there was nothing she could do.

"Let the joust begin!" Bragon roared as they cheered.

Shrek had determination in his hazel eyes as he knew this was the most dangerous sport known to ogrekind but wanted to impress Fiona as Bragon snickered seeing him looking at Fiona and blushing.

"You'll never have a chance with her.

Why would she want you?" he sneered.

Shrek growled as he lunged at Bracon as he did the same as the members of the movement were watching in awe as Fiona and Cookie were nervous but saw that Shrek seemed good at this as Bracon was losing his footing and fell off his dragon as Shrek flew after him and grabbed him as the leader was stunned seeing this as Fiona smiled seeing that.

"Why did you do that?

I thought you wanted me gone?" he asked Shrek.

"I may not get along with you but they need you and letting you die is not a good thing.

Even if we are rivals." Shrek told him.

Fiona then ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm glad you two are safe!" she said as Shrek blushed.

"Y-You're welcome Fi-Fi......." he said nervously.

Cookie laughed at that.

Brogan snarled as he went to cool down.

* * *

Fiona sighed as she was helping Cookie with the food as sometimes she liked doing it as she got away from Brogan and his feelings towards her but she didn't really like him but knew how angry he got if his feelings were hurt as Cookie was making chilli.

"You okay Cookie?

You seem kind of distracted." Fiona asked.

"I-I like Brogan, okay?

I've had a crush on him since I first came to the movement but I never told him as most of the females in the movement crush on him as he's so ogrelicious." she said as Fiona chuckled.

"You can have him Cookie.

I don't really like him.

Besides I know you like him.

I know he'll like you." she said as Cookie nodded.

They then heard Shrek come in as he was worried as most of the movement weren't speaking to him after winning the joust as he saw Fiona smiile.

"Don't worry about them.

They mostly follow Brogan.

Besides I'll still talk to you." she said.

"T-Thanks Fiona.

What's going on here?" he said.

"Cooking.

You wanna help?" she answered as he nodded.

A smile grew on her face.

He chuckled nervously as he joined them but both Cookie and Fiona were amazed at his cooking skills as he blushed as he heard them like it a lot as he smiled as they were enjoying themselves.........


	3. One Little Slip

**Fighting For Fiona's Love**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I posted it on DA on my profile.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

* * *

Brogan was still in a bad mood after the joust as he knew that Shrek had made him look bad in front of the movement on purpose as he saw there was one thing he could do but it was bad as he went to get something to eat.

Cookie wondered what he was up to as he was eating a few cimmi chongas as he was making a mess again as he was venting.

The happy expression on her face darkened as she heard Brogan tell her what he was going to do as she knew it was dangerous as she was prepared to tell Fiona but suddenly they heard sounds of battle as the witches led by Elphaba their leader as Fiona wondered who had told them the hideout was down here as she glared at Shrek.

"I didn't tell them, I swear!" he protested.

She believed him as she saw most of the movement be captured by the witches as she along with Brogan and Shrek hid as they saw the witches leave as they were irked but Brogan felt guilty.

She wondered what was bothering him as he didn't want to tell her.

He could imagine the reaction on her face if she found out.

"Are you okay Brogan?

You look freaked." Fiona said.

The muscle bound male ogre was nervous as he knew this was his fault as he had tried to not let Fiona or Shrek that it was his fault most of the movement were captured as he sighed.

"There's something I need to tell you guys." Brogan said.

"Not now!

We need to help the movement before Rumpel hurts them." Fiona said to him.

Shrek agreed as he and Fiona were trying to plan an attack on Rumpel's castle as their friends needed them but Brogan sighed as he listened to Fiona's plan as she was nervous as she saw Shrek gear up as he got onto a dragon's back as Fiona smiled at him as she liked that as she geared up too as she got onto a dragon's back as Brogan climbed on behind her as he hoped that the others were okay.

* * *

Rumpelstilkin was happy with the witches as most of the movement were in the dungeon but Elphaba saw his happy expression darken as she wondered what was wrong as he growled in anger as she gulped knowing three ogres weren't there.

"I-I didn't see them there when we captured the others sir!" she said as Rumpel sighed.

"It doesn't matter as they'll come looking for their friends and then we'll have them!

They've no clue that it was because of their leader that we found the hideout." he boasted.

Cookie along with the others were dumb founded and shocked hearing this as they couldn't believe Brogan had done something like this as she heard Rumpel boasting as he and Elphaba left the dungeon.

She was hopeful that Fiona would help them even if their leader had sold them out.

She hoped things would be okay.......

* * *

Fiona smiled as Shrek knocked out the guards as he along with Brogan and her dressed in their armour as Shrek smirked at this as their disguises allowed them safe passage to the dungeon where the members of the movement were held prisoner as they had the keys as they snuck into the dungeon but Brogan felt guilty hearing voices talking and it was about him.

He had a feeling they'd found out his little mistake and sighed as he had to fix it as he heard Fiona break him out of his trance as she and Shrek were unlocking the dungeon cell doors to the cells where the movement were as they saw anger as they looked at Brogan.

"What's going on?

You guys basically follow his every move." Shrek said.

"Yeah until he told Rumpel where our hideout was." Cookie said.

Shrek and Fiona's eyes went wide at that as Brogan sighed.

"Yes I did but I never meant for you guys to get hurt.

I-I just wanted Shrek out of my way!" Brogan said.

Shrek was really steamed but Fiona sighed.

"We can work it out later.

Right now we need to get out of here." Fiona said.

Both males agreed as they and the rest of the movement escaped but headed to their other secret base un the underground of Duloc where Rumpel and the witches wouldn't find them as Brogan sighed but he'd find a way to fix his mistake........


	4. What Is This Feeling?

**Fighting For Fiona's Love**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks for reviewing.**

**I have two couples in this, Brogan/Cookie and Shrek/Fiona**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Brogan sighed as the movement were giving him cold glares and whispering as he passed by as he knew it was his fault that they were in their other base in Duloc as Fiona saw that Shrek was smirking as he was a little happy that Brogan was in trouble but she saw Cookie was depressed as she understood knowing that the somebody she loved had betrayed the movement as she needed to cheer her up.

"Go make sure Brogan's okay.

Make sure he doesn't do anything else stupid." she said.

Shrek was stunned but understood as he didn't really want to see or talk to Brogan but if it made Fiona happy, he'd do it.

He saw Fiona heading to the kitchens.

* * *

Cookie was in the kitchens preparing for lunch but wasn't happy.

She couldn't believe that Brogan had done something like telling Rumpel where the hideout was but knew it had been pride because he wanted Fiona and knew she was beginning to fall for that strange ogre that had joined the movement a few days ago and Brogan had been steamed by Shrek's attempts to get Fiona to notice him but she was angry as she was making chmmi chongas as tears were in her eyes but Fiona saw her wipe them away as she entered.

"Hey Cookie.

You're still mad at Brogan huh?" she said to her.

"Don't mention his name here Fiona!" she snarled.

Fiona was stunned by her rriend's sudden anger as normally Cookie was in a peaceful mood but Brogan had overstepped the line even with her but she understood that her friend needed help.

"It was just an accident.

I'm sure he didn'tmean it.

Have you asked him why he did it?" she asked her.

"I know why he did it.

He was jealous of that new ogre trying to get your heart and he wanted him gone." she said.

Fiona was a little stunned hearing that Brogan would do something like that but hoped that Shrek was having better luck with Brogan as he knew that it had been an accident.

* * *

Meanwhile Shrek was having no better luck with Brogan as he was his punching bag.

He'd kind of confessed that he signed the deal with Rumpel and Brogan was steamed as Shrek knew this would happen if they found out he was the reason they existed as Brogan sighed knowing that with one little kiss, he and the movement would disappear and that he couldn't let happen no matter what.

"Alright I won't kiss her!

Just stop beating me!" Shrek said.

"You promise?" Brogan said twisting his arm.

Shrek winced in pain as he nodded.

"Good because you don't want to know what we do to liars in the movement." Brogan answered.

Shrek crossed his fingers as he knew he had to kiss Fiona even though it mean making Brogan mad.

But the bald male saw sadness in Brogan's eyes as he wondered what was wrong.

"T-There's somebody besides Fiona I've really liked.

But she's mad at me like everybody else because of my mistake." he told him.

"Who is it?" Shrek asked him.

"C-Cookie...

We met when we were little after turning seven and having to fend for ourselves, you know that having to leave when you're seven rule?

Well she saved me when a group of hunters captured me and ever since then, we've been best friends but I've had this odd feeling once we started the movement and it won't go away.

What is this feeling?" Brogan explained.

"It's called Love moron.

I can tell." Shrek said.

Brogan looked disgusted with himself hearing that.

"But we're not supposed to have Love!

That's not an ogre feeling.

It's a human feeling." Brogan said.

Shrek's face darkened hearing that.

"We can have Love.

We may be classed as danger but sometimes you get a feeling so strong when you see somebody you truly care about which is stronger than your own desires for mud angels or eyeball martinis and you just go with it." Shrek told him.

"Like you with Fiona?" Brogan asked.

Shrek nodded as he left to see what Fiona was doing.

Brogan then watched as he left as he thought about what Shrek had just said...


	5. Darling I Do Love You

**Fighting For Fiona's Love**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I hope you guys like.**

**I'm listening to the song Darling I Do from SFA on Youtube as I write because it's inspiring ideas for this chapter.**

* * *

Shrek sighed as he was in the forest as he was trying to get Fiona to notice him as after talking to Brogan about Love, he wanted to tell Fiona how he felt about how he felt about her as he smiled seeing the sun flower field as it was reminding him of when they'd first met and a wistful smile crossed his face as he knew what to do as he lay in the field as he was feeling better after being Brogan's punching bag.

He then heard footsteps as he got up but gasped.

It was Fiona.

She had been worried hearing from Cookie that Brogan haf beaten him up as he blushed seeing her.

She looked more beauitful than when he'd first met her.

He then saw her touch his face where his black eye was as she frowned as she was worried as for some reason she felt her heart skip a beat as she heard the male moan a little in pain.

"... Sorry...

What're you doing out here?

The witches could be around." she told him.

Shrek gasped hearing the concern in the warrior ogress's voice as he knew she was letting him into her heart slowly as she smiled remembering the gift basket fiasco the other night as a smile crossed her face.

"Come with me.

I know a place where you can clean up." she said holding out her hand.

The male wanted to take it but was afraid she'd pull a karate move on him if he took it remembering the other night when he'd used the kiss coupon idea but she wasn't angry right now.

"_Don't be afraid Shrek._

_This could be your chance to get that kiss!_ " a voice said in his head.

"Alright I'll come." he said taking her hand.

Both ogres blushed slightly as they left the field but Shrek would go back later without Fiona as he wondered where they were going.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hideout, Brogan was in his tent looking at himself in the mirror as he remembered what Shrek had said about Love being a feeling so strong, it overtook your desire for mud and snails as the leader sighed.

"It doesn't matter anyways.

Cookie hates my guts after what I've done." he said.

He was unaware that a certain female ogre chef was near his tent listening to his words of self pity as she felt bad for him knowing that she couldn't stay mad at him for long as she'd made snail berry muffins for him as they were his favourite beside chimmi chongs as she knew their bond had been strong since they met as kids as she blushed seeing him sad as he was cute as she hated seeing him alone and sad like that as she entered Brogan's tent as he was wiping away a few tears as he was drinking eyeball martinis as she put her hand on his shoulder as he blushed knowing that touch.

"Ssh Brog it's okay.

I'm not mad at you.

It's hard for me to stay mad at you like when we were little kids.

Remember?" she said to him.

Brogan nodded as he chuckled softly.

"How could I forget?

We were a team back then.

No hunter messed with us." he said.

"Yeah those were the days.

Why so sad?

I brought you something that might cheer you up." she said.

Brogan's eyes went wide seeing snailberry muffins as he knew those were his favourite snacks when not training as he hugged her closely as she heard him break down as she understood but knew now wasn't the right time to kiss him.

She hoped Fiona and Shrek were okay...

* * *

Meanwhile Shrek had his eyes closed as Fiona was leading him somewhere special but wondered where they were going.

"Don't worry we're almost there." she said.

He heard the sound of running water as he heard her say he could open his eyes as he gasped in awe as they were in a beauitful part of the forest where there were flora and fauna everywhere and a lake but above it was a waterfall as Fiona smiled knowing he liked it.

"Let's go in.

The water will soothe your wounds.

I don't know how or why Brogan would do such a thing.

It's unlike him." she said undressing behind a huge oak tree.

Shrek was already in the lake as she climbed up to the ledge near the waterfall and prepared to dive as she jumped off yelling in delight as she hit the water but came up beside Shrek splashing around as he smiled.

"Wow..." he managed to say.

Fiona giggled at his reaction.

"Let me help." she said getting something from her bag.

She climbed back into the lake as she had a vial in her hand.

It was healing salve as she opened it.

She then began massaging him gently with her hands as she didn't want to hurt him further.

Shrek blushed as he was enjoying this...


	6. Protecting Her

**Fighting For Fiona's Love**

**A/N**

**Here's more of the fic and thanks to Rooz for her review.**

**I just got the SFA novel today so it might help me with this.**

* * *

Later that night, Brogan was star gazing with Cookie as they were in the forest as they were taking a break from fighting Rumpel and the witches as they hadn't had alone time in a long while as they were drinking wine that Cookie had stored in the larders as Brogan smiled as he knew that Fiona and Shrek would be okay but hoped that the witches wouldn't capture them as he knew where Fiona had taken Shrek as it was a secret place where they went to relax as he knew that Fiona was falling in Love with that strange ogre.

He also knew she didn't know that Shrek was the reason that Far, Far Away was messed up as he'd promised Shrek he wouldn't tell the movement about that as he then felt Cookie wrap her arms around his body.

"Brogan you okay?

You seem distracted.

You're probably worrying because Fiona and Shrek aren't back yet." she said.

He nodded in reply as he knew that if Rumpel found out that both Fiona and Shrek were out there alone, he would send the witches after them as he sighed knowing that he couldn't lose Fiona as she was like a daughter to him as he'd been helping her since she ran away from the dragon guarded tower as he'd helped her become the warrior she was today.

He hoped nothing would happen if they were alone.

* * *

Meanwhile Shrek and Fiona were lying on the grass looking at the stars in the night sky.

It reminded Shrek of old times as today had been a perfect day as he'd spent it with Fiona as she hadn't been cold or sucker punched him as she was beginning to like him as she knew he was more than Brogan ever could be as she was in awe of the night sky.

"You think the movement are okay without us?" Fiona asked him.

"I'm sure they can.

They're tough like you." he said to her.

Fiona laughed at that.

"Thanks for that Shrek.

Nobody ever said that to me before.

Brogan is probably with Cookie." she replied.

Shrek chuckled at that.

He knew that Fiona was beginning to trust him which was a good thing but hoped he could get that kiss and he could fix the damage he'd done by making that deal with Rumpel.

* * *

But Rumpel had seen that Shrek and Fiona were alone away from the hideout as he summoned Elphaba as he wanted her and her fellow witches to capture both ogres so he could bring the movement to their knees as she understood as she went to find them as they were excited about capturing both Fiona and Shrek so that Far, Far Away would be theirs forever as they climbed on their brooms and took to the skies as they hoped they wouldn't let Rumpel down.

* * *

It was early sunrise as Elphaba and the witches appeared at the spot where Shrek and Fiona were as they cackled seeing both ogres asleep as Fiona's eyes opened as she saw that the witches were here.

"H-How did they find us?" she asked.

"I-I don't know." Shrek answered.

Elphaba cackled as Fiona unsheathed her sword as she began fighting as the witches were outnumbering her as Shrek was nervous as he ran toward her.

"Fiona!" he yelled as witches threw chains around her.

"Come with us and we won't hurt her." she threatened.

Shrek sighed as he didn't want Fiona to be hurt but knew that right now, he couldn't let her get killed.

"Take me.

I'm the one Rumpel wants." he said.

Elphaba then smiled as they let Fiona go as they captured him as the warrior ogress watched them leave as she was worried as she ran to the movement as she needed help.

She hoped that Brogan and the others would help...


End file.
